Grounded By Earth
by NeverWakingUpFromThisDream
Summary: Semi AU ending to Goodbye. With no other plans for his future, Kurt thinks that he's spending another year in Lima. But Blaine wants to change that. Basically how Klaine storyline should have been resolved in a slightly unimaginative way.


**Oh hey, been a while since I published anything, but apparently when I have a shit ton of work to do is when I feel the need to write. Now obviously, I was very angered by Goodbye (although I did cry. Not because it was sad, but because it really hit me that this show isn't the one I fell in love with. And this episode really showed it because it just didn't touch me the way I would have thought 2 years ago. But I digress.) and especially the whole NYADA, Finchel and no Kurt thing. But you've probably heard this before so,again, I digress. **

**I don't really ship Klaine anymore, but I felt that this is how Klaine should have ended. And how the episode should have ended to begin with.**

**Disclaimer: Oh trust me, if I owned Glee I would have given you a better ending.**

* * *

Grounded By Earth

"Blaine, where are we going?"

Blaine keeps driving as stiff as a board. He ignores Kurt's question, but turns up the radio. Teenage Dream comes up on Blaine's Ipod shuffle to drown out the silence. It, however, does not ease Kurt's worrying.

"Blaine?" Kurt reaches out to touch his boyfriend's shoulder. Blaine shies away, but Kurt hand chases the few millimetres he moved. "What's wrong?"

"Please stop talking, Kurt. Please." Blaine whispers as his grip on the steering wheel tightens. Kurt hand falls, but his worrying doesn't. He looks to Blaine with concern, but follows his plea. Kurt turns his head and stares absentmindedly out the window.

Blaine has been distant since graduation. They've barely spoken, but when they have met up, he's been really clingy. He's constantly touching Kurt somehow and he does it in a way that seems like Kurt will disappear at any moment. Kurt doesn't have anywhere to go in September. They can be together. But Blaine is making it seem like none of that happened.

Kurt is scared. He has no idea what to do with his life now. The bridge he had tried to build with NYADA had burned down and he had nothing to show for his senior year.

So much for a magical last year. His thoughts cause a mourning smirk to form on his lips.

But he can have another year with Blaine. That must count for something, right? He can get a job for a year here in Lima until Blaine graduates and then they can work out their future together. It'll be good for him; save up some money for whatever school he does end up at.

_I'll never say goodbye to you _echoes in Kurt's head.

OooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Blaine suddenly stops and turns off the ignition. Kurt's eyes have drifted from the window to his lap where his hands hold his phone. He was just catching up on his games of Draw Something (he swears, if Finn doesn't play his turn soon, Kurt will do it himself.)

"Are you going to tell where we are now?" Kurt asks, not looking up as he guesses Mercedes drawing of the Avengers.

"Look up, Kurt." Blaine says.

Kurt locks his phone and looks up. Cars are parked in front of them next to the curb and people climb out with luggage. Kurt looks to his right to see the train station outside of his window.

"What are we doing here? Rachel isn't leaving till Friday." Kurt turns to Blaine's bowed head.

Blaine looks up and takes a deep breathe, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "You need to go, Kurt. You need to go to New York and you need to live your dream. And you need to go now."

"What are you talking about? I don't need to go now. I don't have anywhere to go, Blaine. I'm going to stay here with you until you graduate."

"No, Kurt." Blaine says forcefully. "Cooper has connections with people in the fashion business. He talked to his people who talked to their people and he managed to hook something up for you. Your dad and him are going to meet you at the train station in New York and you're going to start your life."

Kurt is stunned. "You did that for me?" he asks in awe.

Blaine swallows and a tear escapes from his eye. Kurt reaches over and wipes it from his cheek. "Thank you." Kurt whispers. He leans and pecks his lips.

"I love you, Kurt. I want you to have a bright future."

Kurt smiles. "I've always known I'll have a bright future. Because I'll have you." His thumb strokes Blaine's cheekbone lovingly.

Blaine hesitates. "There's one catch, Kurt." Blaine swallows again before continuing in a strained voice. "We have to be apart for this to work."

"Well, yeah. You have to stay here and do all those extras courses so you can graduate early. I understand that. You can't come to New York and do that."

"Kurt, you don't understand-"

"We can always Skype everyday and maybe when I'm settled in with this job from Cooper, I can come see you." Kurt speaks animatedly, mentally planning out the next year of his life.

"Kurt-"

"Then when you graduate, you can meet me in New York and I can help you pick out a school and you can move in with me..."

"I'm breaking up with you, Kurt."

Kurt goes silent. "What? Blaine I... What?" his hand falls from his lover's face slowly.

Blaine catches Kurt's hand as it falls and grips it tightly. "You need to focus on your future. You don't need to waste your time worrying about me. It makes me sick to think that you'd be stuck here for another year because of me."

"We already talked about this, Blaine. We can make it work. It won't be too long and then we'll be together again."

"Exactly. Think about it like that. We need to have some time apart to figure out if this is really where we want to go and if we really want to got here together. I think it'll be good for us."

" We love each other. Isn't that enough?" Kurt is a little hurt by Blaine's statement. Is he having second thoughts? "We do love each other... right?" Kurt feels tears well up in his eyes.

Blaine gives a little smile, but tears continue to fall from his eyes. "Of course I love you. That's why I'm doing this. That's why we need to do this. If we're meant to be together then we'll be meeting at that train station again and we'll walk into our future together."

Kurt starts to cry. "Blaine, please. I need you. I can't do this without you."

"Yes, you can Kurt. You can do this. You've been able to do things without me before. If we want to go the distance, this is going to have to be one of those things."

"I'm not going." Kurt says firmly. "I'm not going. Not without you."

"Kurt, you need to. If you don't go now then you'll just be stuck in this cow town no different from everyone else!"

"I will be different! No matter where I am! I will be different because you've made me into the best person I can be. I'm not going to be the same without you."

"You'll be better, Kurt-"

"No! Don't you dare say I'm better without you! Don't-"

"You'll be better because we did this and so will I! Because when we meet again you and I will be so strong that we'll be able to conquer the whole world. But we'll never be that if you don't go."

The two of them fall silent, staring each other down not sure whether to be angry at each other or frustrated with the world or miserable.

"Please go, Kurt. Please go. For me." Blaine begs.

Kurt heart shatters at the desperation in Blaine's eyes."I-"

"Please!" Blaine shouts. "I'm begging you, Kurt. Please."

Kurt holds Blaine's stare for a moment, putting to memory the honey amber that he's had the fortune to know for the past 2 years. "Okay. Okay." Kurt whispers. "I'll go."

Blaine reaches his arms over and hugs Kurt as tight as he with the gap between them. "You're going to do great things, Kurt. You're going to be the greatest fashion designer New York has ever seen. This is the first step to the best future you and I can have." Blaine murmurs in his (now ex) boyfriend's ear.

"I love you, Blaine. I love you."

"I'll never stop loving you, Kurt. Ever. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'll never be the same because of you."

They stay embraced for who knows how long, not really knowing when (or if) they'll ever be together again. Then Blaine pulls back. "You have a train to catch." he whispers.

"4:25 to New York." Kurt responds just as quiet.

Blaine nods slowly. He unbuckles his seat belt and opens his door. He hesitates for a moment before looking back at Kurt. Their gaze lingers for a minute, before Blaine steps out and slams the door behind him. The loud sound echoes in Kurt's ear as he lets everything process in his head. Blaine gave him a future. Blaine gave him the opportunity to move to New York. Kurt licks his lips and exhales. This is it, this is when his life really starts.

But without Blaine.

He hears Blaine open the trunk, grab something, and then close it again. Kurt unbuckles his seat belt slowly and his hand lingers on the handle of the car door. Blaine opens it before Kurt can bring himself to. Blaine holds the door open for Kurt to get out and then closes it behind him. Kurt notices a suitcase behind Blaine.

Blaine notices his stare and says "Carole packed for you. She'll meet you next week to drop off more stuff."

Kurt nods as Blaine passes him a single ticket. He looks down at it in his hands, flabbergasted that he's actually leaving Lima like he always said he would. He holds it in one hand and takes Blaine's free hand in his other, squeezing tight.

And they start the walk to separation.

People pass by them in a rush to catch their own trains, but they really could care less. All either can feel is their heavy hearts and the warmth of the hand of the person next to them.

"Walk a little slower." Kurt says. Blaine says nothing but follows Kurt's wish.

They walk so slow that it seems like they're just strolling in the park. Kurt wishes that that was the case.

Their pace is slowed to almost a crawl when they reach the platform. It's bustling around them as families and couples say their goodbyes or prepare to board themselves. Kurt and Blaine stop a few feet from the door. Kurt's hand joins Blaine's on the suitcase handle, their pinkies brush on the handle before Blaine retracts his own hand. Kurt releases the suitcase and lets it stand on its own as he pulls Blaine into one last hug. Blaine returns the ferocity of the hug the best he can as he breaks down, slightly whimpering into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's tears are absorbed by Blaine's tshirt as he hugs harder than he thought possible. They pull apart for a second until their lips meet in the middle once again in a soft kiss.

When they pull apart, Blaine can feel Kurt's words on his own lips as he says "This is not goodbye. I promised I wouldn't."

"I'll never say goodbye to you." Blaine repeats Kurt's words for a year ago.

"I meant it." Kurt replies.

Blaine nods as they pull back, only joined by their clasped hands. They walk a little further and stop at the door of the train.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson. No matter what the distance, no matter what the circumstance, I will always love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. We'll be together again soon. I promise."

Then Kurt starts to move towards the entrance stretching Blaine's arm until only their fingertips touch. Blaine's fingers stoke Kurt's as he nods encouragingly. Then they let their arms drop slowly, their fingers staying in contact as long as possible.

Then, wordlessly, Kurt boards the train.

OooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

They look at each other through the window as they wait for the train to move. Kurt is holding back tears as Blaine smiles the smile he only has for Kurt. Then the train shifts gears and whistles. Kurt waves with a forced smile and Blaine waves back. As the train starts to move, Blaine runs along side Kurt's window on the platform, waving all the way.

Then Blaine runs out of platform.

Kurt beings to sob.

OooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Several months later, Kurt is back at the train station that set his future in motion. He checks his phone for the time once again. Cooper said around 2:30 and it was already 2:35. Where is he?

Kurt looks up to see a train pulling into the platform and his heart is racing. The doors open and Kurt holds his breath. Men and women pour out the doors, none of them who Kurt is looking for.

"Oh there you are. I've been looking for you forever." Kurt smiles broadly as he turns to the voice behind him and catches the eyes that he hasn't seen in nearly a year.

A year too many.

* * *

**Oh my God, I left it one a cliffhanger that I have no intention of ever resolving. Is it Blaine? Is it someone else? I actually do know, but I have no intention of ever telling you. Hope that doesn't bug you *evil smirk*. Feel free to yell at me in reviews.** **You'll get a virtual burrito out of the deal. :D**


End file.
